jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Tantive IV/Legends
Die Tantive IV war eine corellianische Korvette der ''CR90''-Klasse und war im Besitz der alderaanischen Königsfamilie. Wie alle anderen Korvetten dieses Typs, welche bei corellianischen Schmugglern sehr beliebt waren, hatte sie den Spitznamen „Blockadenbrecher“, da es ein sehr wendiges Schiff war und sich daher gut eignete im Raumschiffverkehr unterzutauchen und den imperialen Ordnungshütern zu entkommen. Beschreibung Der vordere Teil des Schiffes, welcher stark an einen Hammerkopf erinnert, bildet das Cockpit der Tantive IV und bietet auch für einige andere Räume Platz. Unter anderem waren dies der Hauptcomputerraum, Captain Antilles' Unterkunft, der Besprechungsraum der Offiziere und die Offiziersquartiere. Erreichbar waren die Räume durch einen Gang und einen Aufzug, da es sich um mehrere Stöcke handelte. An der Aussenwand, direkt vor dem Cockpit, befand sich eine runde Andockschleuse, mit Hilfe derer man das Raumschiff betreten konnte. Kurz hinter dem „Hammerkopf“ saßen am unteren Ende des „Stiels“ zwei Lasergeschütze, die von zwei Kanonieren besetzt waren und bedient wurden. Darüber befand sich ebenfalls ein von zwei Kanonieren bedientes Lasergeschütz. Hinter diesem oberen Lasergeschütz, saßen vier bewaffnete Hochleistungsrettungskapseln, welche oftmals auch als Langstreckenlasergeschütze Verwendung fanden. Im mittleren Teil des Schiffes befanden sich der Konferrenzraum, die Einsatzzentrale, ein Zugangstunnel zu den Rettungskapseln, eine Techstation, welche der Überwachung des Schiffbetriebs diente, ein Speisesaal und ein Aufzug, welcher die verschiedenen Level des Schiffes miteinander verband. Im oberen Level der Tantive IV befanden sich Leias Privatgemächer, hier war auch die Panzerung des Schiffes erheblich dicker, um die Prinzessin zu schützen. Kurz vor den Triebwerken saß mittig die Sensorphalanx. Rechts und Links der Phalanx waren Luftschleusen, welche durch Gänge vom Hauptkorridor erreichbar waren. Um die Luftschleusen herum war ein magnetischer Sicherheitsschildgenerator, der ein Austreten von Atemluft durch Lecks in den Schleusen verhinderte. Die 11 Triebwerke saßen direkt hinter dem Hauptreaktor, an welchem eine komprimierte Treibstoffzelle und der Hyperantrieb befestigt war. Über die gesamten Triebwerke waren Hitzeabzugspanels verteilt, welche ein Überhitzen der Triebwerke verhinderte. Geschichte thumb|left|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi fliegt in den Hangar der Tantive IV ein.]] Nachdem Palpatine im Jahr 19 VSY die Order 66 ausrief und alle Jedi von ihren untergebenen Klonkriegern getötet wurden, wurde vom Jedi-Tempel ein Signal an alle überlebenden Jedi gesendet, welches besagte, das der Krieg vorrüber sei und die Jedi zurück nach Coruscant kommen sollten. Bail Organa schaffte es jedoch mit Hilfe von Yoda und Obi-Wan Kenobi das Signal, welches die überlebenden Jedi in eine Falle locken sollte, zu stoppen und ein anderes, warnendes Signal los zuschicken. Nachdem sie dies vollbracht hatte, flohen sie an Bord der Tantive IV von Coruscant. Nach einem Gefecht mit Anakin Skywalker schaffte es Obi-Wan die schwangere Padmé Amidala nach Polis Massa zubringen, wo Yoda und Bail Organa bereits mit der Tantive IV warteten. Nach der Geburt der Zwillinge Luke und Leia verstarb Padmé. Kenobi brachte Luke an Bord der Tantive IV nach Tatooine zu seinem Stiefonkel Owen Lars und dessen Frau Beru. Obi-Wan beschloss ihn selbst dorthin zu bringen und dann auf Tatooine, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben und verließ die Tantive IV. So brachte Bail Organa Leia nach Alderaan, wo sie von ihm und seiner Frau Breha adoptiert wurde und im königlichen Elternhaus aufwuchs. [[Bild:ISZ-Tantive IV.jpg|thumb|Die Tantive IV wird in den Hangar der Devastator gezogen.]] Fast zwanzig Jahre später verwendete Prinzessin Leia die Tantive IV als diplomatisches Konsularschiff und war mit diesem auf dem Weg zum Planeten Ralltiir, wo zufällig auch Darth Vader und der imperiale Offizier Tion zugegen waren. Kyle Katarn, einem Rebellenspion, war es gelungen einige Blaupausen über die Konstruktionspläne des Todesstern zu stehlen. Umgehend informierte er daraufhin die Prinzessin über die Existenz einer solchen imperialen Superwaffe. Durch den todesmutigen Einsatz von Bria Tharen konnten Kyles lückenhafte Blaupausen über den Todesstern komplettiert und an die Tantive IV im Orbit über Toprawa gesandt werden. Mit den Plänen versuchte die Prinzessin nun nach Tatooine zu gelangen, wohlwissend, dass dort ein alter Jedi-Ritter namens Obi-Wan Kenobi lebte, den sie dazu bringen wollte, sich der Rebellen-Allianz anzuschließen. Während des Fluges wurde die Tantive IV jedoch von Darth Vaders Sternzerstörer, der Devastator, angegriffen. Nach einem Treffer des Steuerbord-Schutzschildprojektors, welcher eine Überlastung zur Folge hatte und durch die darauffolgende Explosion, wurde die Energieversorgung beschädigt. daraufhin musste der Hauptreaktor abgeschaltet werden und die Tantive IV wurde so langsam, dass sie mühelos von der Devastator aus geentert werden konnte. Die an Bord befindlichen Soldaten der Allianz versuchten noch, das Schiff gegen die eindringenden Sturmtruppen zu verteidigen, schafften dies jedoch nicht. Die Sturmtruppler schweißten sich durch die Tür und brachten das Schiff sehr schnell in ihre Gewalt. Die Sicherheitsleute bemühten sich redlich, den Hauptgang gegen die Imperialen zu verteidigen, aber sie wurden unter schweren Verlusten zurückgedrängt und rannten zum Schluss nur noch weg, bis sie sich schließlich ergaben. Vader nahm sich Raymus Antilles vor und wollte von ihm wissen, wo sich die Pläne des Todesstern befinden, dieser antwortet ihm jedoch nicht auf seine Frage, sondern machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass es sich um ein Konsularschiff handele. Vader erwürgte Antilles daraufhin und widmete sich Prinzessin Organa, welche kurz zuvor von Sturmtruppen mit Hilfe eines Stunner betäubt und gefangen genommen wurde. Die Prinzessin konnte vorher jedoch die Pläne des Todessterns samt einen Holo-Nachricht durch R2-D2 und C-3PO von Bord bringen. Nachdem alles durchsucht wurde, funkte das Imperium einen fingierten Notruf und zerstörte das Schiff. Hinter den Kulissen [[Bild:Tantive Konzept.jpg|thumb|Eine Konzeptzeichnung der Tantive IV.]] *Wie in dem Film Die Rache der Sith zu sehen ist, verfügt die Tantive IV über eine Art Hangar, in welchem Obi-Wan Kenobi im Jahr 19 VSY General Grievous Belbullab-22 Raumjäger landet. Im Film Eine neue Hoffnung scheint dieser Hangar zu fehlen. Es ist bisher nicht bekannt, ob es sich bei diesem Hangar um ein, von den Mechanikern Bail Organas eingebautes, individuelles Extra handelt oder ob jede corellianische Korvette dieses Typs über solch einen Hangar verfügt. Weiterhin ist nicht bekannt ob dieser Hangar im Jahr 19 VSY erst eingebaut und dann wieder ausgebaut wurde, da er im Jahr 0 VSY nicht mehr da zu sein scheint, oder ob er von Anfang an vorhanden war und erst zwischen 19 VSY und 0 VSY ausgebaut wurde. *Eigentlich war das Modell der Tantive IV für den Millennium Falken gedacht, doch nachdem ein ähnliches Schiff in der Serie Space: 1999 auftauchte, entschied man sich dafür ein anderes Design für den Falken zu nutzen und das ursprüngliche Design des Falken leicht umzugestalten und für die Tantive IV zu nutzen. Die ehemals langezogene Schnauze des Schiffes wurde nun im horizontal, rechtwinkling auf den Rumpf gesetzt, sodass das typische hammerkopfartige Design entstand. *Das Modell der Tantive IV war 194 Zentimeter lang und damit weitaus größer als das des Sternzertörers, welcher das Schiff verfolgte. Einige der Modellbauer setzen ein nacktes Pin-Up-Girl in das Cockpit der Tantive IV, was allerdings nicht im Film zu sehen ist. *Die Tantive IV war Vorbild für die Radiant VII. Quellen *''Star Wars: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith'' *''Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Enzyklopädie'' *''Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Das Technische Handbuch'' * * * Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:CR90-Korvetten Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Rebellen-Allianz en:Tantive IV es:Tantive IV nl:Tantive IV pt:Tantive IV